Midnigth
by Sakura Li 1987DF
Summary: Un obscuro secreto que su familia se empeña en ocultar le hace darse suenta que debe madurar y para las respuestas encontrar un viaje emprendera donde su destino y el del mundo entero se decidira.


_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la historia de Card Captors Sakura de la autoria de las maravillosas CLAMP.**_

_**La historia es mía por favor respeten…**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**PROLOGO**

Elissyum. Un nombre irónico para un antro como este, pero qué más da, este bastardo hace lo que quiere en su afán de recordarme mi casa, aun así es divertido que me haga ver lo irónico de la situación. Como siempre nuestra sala VIP está repleta de las personalidades más influyentes de la ciudad y como no iba a ser así, si aquí todo se permite, no hay límites en este lugar.

A mí alrededor, dos despampanantes bellezas bailan intentando seducirme, pero ya lo he visto casi todo en este mundo, así que aunque tienen un cuerpo escultural y están semidesnudas. No puedo evitar pensar, que todo esto es obra de ese enfermo bastardo, lo busco entre la gente hasta dar con él, y sí, ahí está sentado en su sillón favorito, mirando a las tres chicas que bailan provocativamente para él. Me pregunto si les habrá manipulado la mente para el show que le estaban montando; las tres se tocaban y besaban ávidamente. Como si ahí no hubiera nada más, claro, como todos estaban en su pequeño idilio, creo que raros eran los que les estaban prestando atención.

Creo que han pasado más de dos siglos, desde que vi por primera vez la mirada de Shaoran Li y desde entonces no ha cambiado nada. Este maldito cretino, solo se ha vuelto más decadente de moral con el paso del tiempo, aunque debo aceptar que yo también he ido perdiendo poco a poco la moral, he aprendido a vivir a su ritmo. Sin límites y lleno de excesos, aun así me parece que fue ayer cuando lo vi por primera vez, me parece increíblemente patético que aun recuerde ese día como si fuera ayer

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Aún recuerdo el olor de las flores, es más, es ilógico el cómo aun siento el viento que irradiaba paz en ese lugar, él tenía razón. No importa cuánto tiempo pase… Siempre será mi hogar…_

_A pesar de haber salido allí, así como salí. Siempre será mi hogar. Es triste tener más presente ese día y ese momento. Dado que, pase mucho más en ese lugar, pero aquella plática con mi padre, es algo que aunque pasen más siglos jamás podré olvidar._

—_Padre. Es ilógico que se acuse de semejante crimen. ¿Una conspiración liderada por mí? A diferencia de mi hermano, yo no tengo dotes para pertenecer a la armada imperial. Por el contrario, fui rechazado y confinado a labores humanitarias, no entiendo de dónde sacan semejante acusación. ¡Es absurda!_

—_Hijo mío. Entiendo tu descontento, pero me es imposible abogar más por ti, hay un testigo que te señala directamente a ti como el que intento matar a Miguel._

—_Eso es aún más absurdo. ¿Cómo se supone me acerque al comandante del ejército celestial? Yo no tengo entrenamiento. Soy solo un ángel común, sin ningún tipo de talento natural para ese tipo de actividades. Yo estaba cuidando a la pequeña Sakura, esto es inconcebible, padre, exijo saber quién es ese testigo._

—_Rafael. El Arcángel que llego justo a tiempo para evitar la muerte de Miguel, asegura que eras tú. Si tan solo tuvieras un testigo que rebatiera ese argumento, pero no lo tienes hijo y el consejo tomo una decisión._

—_Estoy exiliado… Lo imagine. No es justo que sobre nuestra familia caiga tal vergüenza, cuando esto es un error. Aun así, padre, yo acepto esta decisión, ya con una sola mancha sobre los Kinomoto es suficiente, como para sumarle un acto más de rebelión. Padre, no esperare a que vengan por mí, no humillare a mi madre de tal manera. Suficiente debe estar sufriente por esta calumnia en mi contra, como para dejarla ver como soy escoltado hacia las puertas. Le ahorrare eso._

—_Hijo. Yo te prometo, que haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para limpiar tu nombre, y así puedas volver a casa. La pequeña Sakura será quien más te eche de menos, tú a diferencia de Touya pasas tiempo con ella. Tú y el son tan distintos, he llegado a dudar muchas veces que son mellizos. No solo en carácter, también físicamente, lo único que comparten es el color de cabello y su complexión. Hijo hazme un favor, donde quiera que vayas, no te olvides de quien eres y adonde perteneces…_

—_Padre. No puedo prometer más que intentare sobrevivir, discúlpeme por no prometer lo que deseas, pero no sé qué encuentre afuera y solo sé que deberé luchar por sobrevivir._

—_Aun asi, nunca dejaras de ser mi hijo y este lugar. Escúchalo bien. Siempre será tu hogar._

—_Gracias padre. Debo irme, mi tiempo aquí se agotó. Solo me gustaría pedirle que por favor, vele por el bienestar de la pequeña Sakura. Ella, estoy seguro, escalara alto en la corte celestial. Ella es un ángel, en toda la extensión de la palabra._

_Ese día camine por los campos elíseos por última vez, trate de grabarme cada detalle de ellos, pero fue imposible. Al llegar a la entrada no había nadie ahí para resguardarla, hecho extraño pero que no pude averiguar, ya que en cuanto puse un pie fuera del lugar todo a mí alrededor se tornó borroso, mi cuerpo se sintió tan pesado, mis alas me dolían y no respondían. Caer de la gracia de Dios es el hecho más doloroso que he pasado en mi vida. Cuando al fin fui consiente, todo a mi alrededor era penumbras, no se distinguía nada, cuando intente incorporarme mi mano toco algo más frio que la superficie donde me encontraba, al seguir moviendo mi mano me di cuenta que era un brazo y yo estaba en el suelo o algo asi._

—_Pensé que jamás despertarías, bello durmiente, pero bueno. No todos los días, te cae un ángel del cielo ¿verdad?—Su tono era burlón, aun aturdido intente incorporarme, mis alas me dolían demasiado y al lograr sentarme logre ver entre las sombras lo lastimadas que estas estaban. Dolían, era la primera vez que experimentaba el dolor, al buscar con la mirada a quien me hablo, enfoque a mi lado una mujer. Una chica pálida, demasiado pálida, sus labios no mostraban algún color, su cabello era de color negro y largo, su vestido era largo de color verde jade, me pareció. Era una tristeza se encontrara durmiendo en un lugar tan obscuro como este._

—_Está muerta, pero si tienes gusto por divertirte con los cadáveres, adelante. No soy nadie, para negarte tu pequeño placer._

_Al escuchar eso, deje de mover a la chica para despertarla, era obvio que era una labor inútil. Así que, como pude me puse de pie y ahí estaba él, con una penetrante mirada ámbar mirándome con burla._

—_No me mires así, por favor. Que solo estaba cenando cuando tú llegaste, si alguien me hubiese dicho, que sería testigo de ver un ángel caer. Me habría reído de este hecho. En fin, angelito, esa toga tuya no te ayudara con el frío de Londres por el contrario ¿Qué te parece ser mi sirviente? El último… salió defectuoso y estoy en busca de compañía. La eternidad no es nada bonita en soledad, a cambio te prometo mantenerte con vida, a pesar de haber caído en esta vida._

_Mire esos ojos sin entender a qué se refería, como demonios alguien puede vivir tanto tiempo, pero entonces recordé. En la tierra mundana, conviven criaturas que no poseen la gracia de Dios, criaturas repugnantes, indignas por su forma de vida su sola existencia lo ofende._

—_Bien, primero me presento. Soy, Shaoran Li. Líder futuro del clan Li, que controla Asia y Europa, pero que bobo soy disculpa mi descortesía. Seguramente alguien como tú, desconoce de geografía, dado que como nos llaman a los que son como yo. Impuros, indignos… qué sé yo._

_Y entonces, cubierto por fin por un halo de luz, lo vi. Un chico castaño, con ojos ámbar, facciones finas, vestido completamente de negro y un par de relucientes colmillos que me hacían sudar frio._

—_Yo. —No pude continuar, así que me sonrió y se acercó delicadamente a mí, para abrazarme, después sentí una punzada en el cuello y un dolor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Caí a sus pies, mientras él sonreía complacido, recuerdo que se cortó la muñeca y dejo caer algunas gotas de sangre que resbalaron por mi garganta. La sensación de dolor aumento y recorrió cada célula de mi ser, aun así no sé cómo, pero poco a poco comencé a sentirme mejor, más ligero. Al levantarme del suelo, mis alas o lo que quedaba de ellas eran negras como la noche._

—_Bien. Sirviente, ahora vámonos, debemos cambiar tus ropas y esconder esas alas que por cierto son de uno de mis colores favoritos._

_Solo asentí y lo seguí por la ciudad, esa fue mi primera noche en compañía de Shaoran, quien iba a pensar que dos siglos después, aquí estaríamos"_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Déjame adivinar. Por fin saldrás del closet y ¿declararas tu amor por mí?—Lo veo acercarse burlón a mí.

—Quizás sea hora de que tú aceptes, que en el fondo me amas con locura y pasión, Shaoran. No me sorprendería en absoluto, que confesaras tu incondicional amor.

—Sigue soñando imbécil. Es hora de irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer en casa, la guerra es un hecho.

Lo miro fijamente, esta tenso. Es obvio que habrá problemas, me limito a ponerme de pie para seguirlo.

Ya fuera del antro. Pasó lo que jamás desee que pasara alguna vez, a media calle había una chica inconsciente, vestía con una túnica blanca de estilo griego. La reconocí de inmediato, era castaña y su piel parecía porcelana, trague frio, al ver como Shaoran se la devoraba con la mirada. No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos me mostraban, entonces la vi despertar y sus ojos eran de color jade. El color favorito de Shaoran, quería que en ese momento todo se detuviera, porque esto no podía estar pasando. ¡No ahora!

—Sakura. —Escucho que la llaman, al girar la mirada veo a un chico de cabellos y mirada zafiro que corre torpemente hacia ella.

—¿Qué, acaso cada dos siglos veré ángeles caer del cielo?—Burlón Li iba aproximárseles, pero por un impulso lo tome del hombro y negué con la cabeza ganándome una mirada envenenada por parte de él, aun así no lo solté y seguimos observando.

—Eriol. Será mejor irnos, este lugar no es digno de alguien como nosotros, empezaremos nuestra búsqueda mañana. Por hoy, descansaremos en el apartamento de tu protegida. —Vi como ambos ángeles desplegaron sus alas y se perdieron en la noche.

—¿Se puede saber, por qué demonios no me dejaste acercarme a ellos?—Molesto Li, aun me miraba como si quisiera atravesarme. Aun aturdido por la escena, no era capaz de responderle. Así que sonreí cínicamente, mientras el comenzó a verme confundido

—Por qué. Ese angelito, me pertenece dulzura. Así, que mejor mantén tus colmillos lejos de ese cuello, que es mío.

Lo veo que me mira de manera burlona, así que esto iba a ser un reto, donde el principal objetivo es alejarlo de ella. Porque estoy seguro, que acabo de lograr que se encapriche con ella.


End file.
